


World Magick Conference (Part 2)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Harry approaches Merlin for help.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 140 Letters</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Magick Conference (Part 2)

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
 **Title:** World Magick Conference (Part 2)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Harry/Ginny, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:**  
 **Summary:** Harry approaches Merlin for help.  
 **Warnings:** crossover  
 **Word Count:** 979  
 **Prompt:** 140 Letters  
 **Author's Notes:** There should be at least one more prompt for this one. There will be no prompt next week. 

 

**World Magick Conference (Part 2)**

On the first day of the conference, there were several speakers on a various subjects. Several of the speakers addressed the conditions the sorcerers must face in each of their representative nations.   

Merlin was the last speaker for the first day at the conference. He spoke about the possibility of a second Great Purge and the success that Britain’s Gold Knights.

Several of the ambassadors came up to Merlin after the speech to give him letters from their respective governments asking for Britain’s help with the situation they now found themselves in. Several expressed concern at the implications of a second Great Purge.  

Merlin and Morgana made their way back to their room. Merlin put the letters on the table. “I have no idea why they think we are going to be able to help them. We can barely help ourselves.”

“Merlin, they are all afraid and they are looking to us for help because we have established a Kingdom that acknowledges and accepts those with magick.” Morgana came over and put her arms around Merlin’s waist. “The world calls us the ‘Golden Kingdom’. They have made us out as an idyllic place for all those with magick. It’s natural for them for want to have the same.”

“I don’t know if that’s true but if they think it will be easy they are fooling themselves.” Merlin pulled her closer. “Gwen was the one that set up the Gold Knights centuries ago. We are only following that which was already established. We have some of the same problems that they are having. We have sorcerers in shelters and people without employment to support their selves.”

“We are the template for handling the situation.” Morgana said. She let go of him and picked up the letters on the table. “Merlin, we have to help them.”

“We will guide them if we can, Love, but it is up to them to do the actual work.” Merlin said. He took the letters from her and put them back on the table. “I doubt that they really want to do it.”

There was a knock at the door. Morgana turned to open it. Harry and Ginny Potter stood there.

“Lord Emrys, we would like to talk to you.” Harry said.

“Come in.” Merlin said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“We have some people still in England and we need your help to get them out.” Harry said. “They have been hiding in plain sight among the muggles. Uh… a muggle is…”

“We know what a muggle is.” Morgana said. “I have heard those with magick called worse. Merlin calls Arthur a cabbage head.”

Ginny tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

“All muggles aren’t really without magick. With the help of several Kings of the past, I traced family lines over the centuries. Magick is not as uncommon as people think. King Egbert and King Henry the Eighth were both obsessed with magick and sorcerers.” Merlin said with a grin. “I realized that magick is a recessive trait requires two carriers for it to appear. It can skip many generations before there is someone born with magick into a family.”

“If that is true then real muggles are even more rare that wizards and witches.” Ginny said. “They are mostly carriers.”

“That is not something we should let the non magickal world know about.” Harry said. 

Merlin nodded. “Very few know this truth and I assume you won’t tell anyone.”

Harry nodded. He looked back at Ginny and she nodded too.

“You have our word.” Harry said. “Lord Emrys, we need you to help us get our people out of England. We have lost contact with them. The last letter we received was weeks ago. We haven’t been able to get any letters to them either. The owls come back injured or not at all.”

“Owls?” Morgana took a second to realize that they were the way messages were carried. “Merlin, they use owls like carrier pigeons or ravens.”

“Is it possible that your people have been captured?” Merlin said.

“That is what we think but our muggle friends have no information on that. They are not in the regular holding areas or prisons.” Harry said.    

“They might be n the old sorcerer’s dungeons.” Merlin said. “I would assume Queen Elizabeth would know of them from the letters of past Kings and Queens.”

“The what?” Morgana looked at Merlin. “What are you talking about? What dungeons?”

“There are two underground prisons made by King Egbert and King Henry the Eighth using a combination of metals and minerals to repel magick. Same materials used in the cells of the Kingdom Building.” Merlin told them. “I didn’t think they were even still there but it is possible.”

“I have never heard of this. The only magickal prison I know of is Azkaban, Where are these prisons?” Harry asked,

“The oldest was built by King Egbert. It’s near Hadrian’s Wall. King Henry put in another twenty five miles east of London on the Old Roman Road. He liked the thought of having them close to torture them.” Merlin said with disgust.

“How many are missing?” Morgana asked.

“Twenty.” Ginny said. “One of them is my sister in law. She went to check on her muggle parents. Hermione was supposed to be right back after she checked on them. My brother, Ron has been beside himself with worry.”

Morgana looked at Merlin. “We have to help them.”

“I know.” Merlin said. “I may have an idea. It will involve the dragons and some volunteers.”

“I will volunteer.” Harry said.

“Harry, wait until you hear what he has planned.” Ginny said.

“We have to get those twenty out of there. Ginny, I will do anything to get them home.” Harry said. “What is the plan Lord Emrys?”

Merlin smiled. “Have you ever rode a dragon?”

_(Continued with the next prompt)_

 


End file.
